Life After Lemonade Mouth
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: Title says it all! This is about the life of Wen and Olivia after high school and how they spend it. Please read&review!
1. Prologue

Lemonade Mouth had grown huge. One day five students were just sitting in detention, minding their own business. That's when Miss Reznick, the school's music teacher, told them to not be lazy and start cleaning the very messy detention/music room. She then decided to go talk to the principle about something, leaving the teenagers alone. They started out just cleaning, but ended up making music together. Miss Reznick heard all of it and told them that they should form a band. And that's how they got started.

Everyone was hesitant at first. None of them knew each other and they were all in different social circles. But after a lot of thinking and talking, they decided to give it a try. The band consisted of Stella Yamada, Mo Banjaree, Charlie Delgado, Wen Gifford, and Olivia White. And after they performed at the Halloween Dance, in which Stella signed them up for, they became close friends. Although some a little closer than others.

Olivia had a huge crush on Wen. Charlie liked Mo, although she was dating Scott Picket. Stella was very independent, so she didn't waste time on boys and focused on what really mattered; the band. They went through obstacles. Such as the principle trying to shut the band down and their competition; Mudslide Crush. Both bands were to perform at Rising Star, a band against band competition. Whoever won would get a recording contract.

It turned out that Lemonade Mouth did not win Rising Star. Olivia had lost her voice, so she couldn't sing vocals. Mo was too sick to play bass. Charlie broke his hand, so no drumming. And Wen, the keyboardist, couldn't see out of one eye due to an incident at home. Stella was fine, but more than half the band wasn't. And unfortunately Mudslide Crush did great. But it didn't matter. The fans of Lemonade Mouth stayed true to the band in the end. Lemonade Mouth knew they were going to be fine.

Which they were! They later performed at Madison Square Garden in New York City. And that landed them on a talk show. But the band then revealed some secrets about each other. Wen and Olivia announced that they were officially dating. Mo's father found out about her relationship with Scott. And the band played the world a brand new song, which everybody loved. Everything was going great for them.

Then graduation came. The six members, now including Scott, knew that this was going to be hard. Graduation meant that they were going to separate from one another. They all knew the band wasn't going to last long. Stella went to the University of Chicago. Mo went to California and Scott went to New York, although they kept a strong long distance relationship. Wen and Olivia moved out west with each other and attended the same college. And as for Charlie, he stayed home in Mesa and attended college there. They all kept in contact for a while but eventually began to drift apart.

Mo ended it with Scott after meeting a guy named Brian. Scott was depressed for a while before meeting a girl named Naomi, who he fell madly in love with. Charlie dated a girl named Kate for a while before realizing they didn't work well together and broke it off. Stella dated around, but each relationship didn't last long. The only relationship that stayed strong throughout all of this was Wen and Olivia. They were well in love and didn't plan to separate any time soon.

This is the story of how Wen and Olivia live their life. Through up's and down's and meeting up with new friends and old ones. Will they stay together or end it? We'll see! :)

**First chapter! I just wanted to catch everybody up on what happened in the movie. **

**This story is mostly about Wen and Olivia. How they live their life together and what happens to them. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Please read&review! Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 1

_3 years later_

Olivia stepped out of the elevator and made her way to the front door of her apartment. The place that she and Wen shared. She pulled out her keys, unlocked the door, and walked inside. She put her bag on the kitchen counter and turned on the answering machine.

"You have 2 new messages." It said in its monotone voice. Olivia went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water as she listened. The first message was from her Gram, just checking in. Olivia smiled as her grandmother struggled with hanging up the phone. Then, the second one was from her longtime friend, Mo Banjaree.

"Olivia! I'm sorry I caught your voice mail. But I have big news! I have to tell you this in person, so next week I'm flying out to Chicago. I'll meet up with you then, okay! I miss you and Wen so much and I'm excited to see you guys again! Talk to you later!" Then the message ended.

Olivia looked at it. What big news could Mo have that _had_ to be told in person? She just shrugged it off and went down to the lobby to get their mail. Nothing new but bills and advertisements. She sighed, went back up, and threw them on the counter next to her bag. Olivia sat down at the table, got out her notebook, and started working. She worked with a large music producing company, and her department dealt with writing new songs for different artists. This had been the perfect job for her, since she wrote all of the songs back in Lemonade Mouth. And it paid well.

Wen worked with a music company similar to Olivia's. He wrote the actual music and even a few raps for famous musicians. His job also paid well. They were both successful and couldn't be happier.

Olivia put down her pencil and checked over her song. It had a good meaning and worked for either a boy or girl singer. She smiled to herself, closed the notebook, and put it back into her bag. She then looked at the clock. _5:00 pm._ Wen would be home any second. She decided to plop down on the couch and turned on the TV.

She was channel surfing as Wen opened the door and entered the apartment. He took off his jacket and walked over to his girlfriend.

"Hey." He said before kissing her.

"Hey yourself." She smiled and turned back to the screen as he put his stuff on the coffee table in front of the sofa. He leaned back with his arms draped across the back of couch, one behind Olivia. He sighed and she noticed.

"Long day?" she asked, turning to him.

"That's an understatement." He chuckled.

She looked down to her hands in her lap and said, "Same here. It's okay if we just order in tonight, right?" He nodded and smiled. She knew that smile all too well. Probably from living with him for so long.

"Chinese?" She said with a smile. He nodded and she laughed. "Okay, I'll go call." She began to stand up when she felt a hand pull her down again.

She was about to ask what he was doing when she felt Wen's lips capture her own. She eagerly responded and they kissed until each ran out of air and pulled away.

"What was that for?" she smiled.

He smiled as well and said, "It's just great to after a tiring day at work come home to such a beautiful face. I love you, 'Liv."

She blushed and said, "I love you too." She pecked his lips before getting up again, this time Wen letting her. She walked over to the phone sitting in the kitchen with a smile as bright as the sun on her face before ordering their dinner.

**What did you think?**

**I know, this chapter was kinda slow. But I just wanted to show a glimpse of their life and their relationship. More to come in later chapters, don't worry! :P**

**Also, thank you all for your awesome comments! They mean A LOT to me! **

**Please read&review! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow, I'm actually updating! I'm so so so sorry for the long wait! I've been super busy with school and the musical I'm in, also friends and drama and ugh! Haha But expect more! Much more! :)**

Wen and Olivia spent the night in their apartment. Both were too tired to go out and they enjoyed each other's company.

They sat on the couch eating their dinner, which was in a bunch of Chinese cartons. Wen had put a lot of Raman noodles in his mouth when Olivia said, "Mo called today."

He turned to face his girlfriend, a surprised look on his face. "Mo? Mo Banjaree?"

"That's the one. She said she had some very," she dragged out the word for sarcastic effect, "important news that just had to be told in person."

She began to eat again, but Wen continued to look at her with an eyebrow cocked. Olivia noticed and shrugged. "I don't know. She said she was flying out here next week."

"Hmm, I wonder what could be so important?"

Olivia stood up from the couch and picked up the empty cartons. "It's Mo. She gets excited over something as simple as getting mail." She chuckled. "It could be anything."

By now she had made her way into the kitchen, with Wen right behind her. Throwing them away in the trash, she turned and faced her boyfriend. He leaned on the counter on his forearms.

"I guess we'll just figure out next week." He yawned.

"You sound tired. You wanna go to bed?" Wen shook his head.

"Can't. I have a ton of work to get done." Olivia looked at him with her eyebrows scrunched together. He noticed and chuckled. "Liv, I'll be fine."

"I know, it's just," she walked over and placed a hand on his cheek. "you've been working a lot lately. I wanna make sure you're okay before anything else." He smiled and held the hand that was on his face.

"I'm fine. Really. Just go to bed and I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he smiled. She still looked unsure, but nodded anyway.

"Alright." She sighed, before rising up and kissing him. He kissed back happily, completely loving the girl in front of him. She then pulled away, bid him goodnight, and walked down the hall to their bedroom. "Don't over work yourself! I mean it!" she called over her shoulder.

"I won't!" he called back, laughing. She smiled at him before stepping into the room and closing the door behind her, disappearing from his sight. He smiled, just thinking about Olivia before deciding to get to work.

_~0~0~0~0~_

A week later Olivia was standing in front of her mirror, getting ready for her lunch date with Mo. Taking one last look at herself, she decided she looked good and went out the door.

Fifteen minutes later, she was at one of the most famous restaurants in Chicago. Olivia laughed at her friend's choice of place, remembering how Mo always had to have everything perfect. She locked her car and went in, automatically spotting her friend waiting at a table.

"Mo!" she exclaimed as she approached the table. Mo turned around and immediately smiled.

"Olivia!" she said while standing up. They both engulfed each other in their arms, realizing how much they missed each other.

"It's been so long!" Olivia said as they finally pulled away.

"Too long! Here, sit." Mo motioned to the nicely set table, and they sat down across from each other.

Olivia smiled at her before saying, "Well, as always you look great!" And it was true. Mo still had her dark hair and dark skin, but her face looked older. More elegant. And her clothes were still stylish, but Olivia could see her Indian heritage peeking through in her fashion choice. It was a nice blend.

"Aww, thanks! You do too! Gosh, I always envied you for your beautiful golden locks."

"Thanks. Oh, and sorry Wen couldn't make it. His work called him last minute, saying that they absolutely needed him for something. But he wanted to come."

"Oh, that's okay. I'm actually kind of glad that it's just you. I mean I love Wen and all, but this is something that I _need_ to share with a girl!"

"Really? And what's that?"

Mo tried to hold back her smile, but failed miserably. Her whole face lit up as she held up her left hand. Olivia took one look at it and screamed with delight.

"Oh my God, you're engaged!" Olivia exclaimed, slapping a hand over her mouth. Mo just nodded her head, laughing at her friend's reaction.

"Yeah!" she giggled, looking down at the ring. It was a medium sized ruby; Mo's favorite color.

"Brian?" Olivia asked, already knowing the answer.

Mo nodded again. "Yeah!" she laughed, a smile filling her face. She and Olivia screamed in delight again, causing the people sitting around them to give them funny looks. The two girls noticed and tried to stop, but they were both so happy.

"I am so happy for you!"

"Thanks!" Mo said, finally calming down a little bit. "And I have something to ask you."

"Hmm?" Olivia asked.

"Will you be my maid-of-honor?" Mo smiled.

Olivia smiled as well. "Mo! Of course I will! I couldn't think of anything better!"

"Good! Because I couldn't think of any_one_ better!" Mo giggled.

"We need to celebrate!" Olivia said, before calling the waiter over. She ordered two champagnes, and when they arrived the two toasted. Olivia laughed and looked down at the table for a second, before looking up at her friend again.

"Wow, marriage? That's so crazy, but so exciting!"

"I know!" it was quite for a moment before Mo said, "So, when is Wen going to pop the big question?"

At this time, Olivia was drinking her champagne. But she choked a little when Mo said it. "Are you okay?" Mo asked, looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Olivia coughed. When she settled down again, she looked at Mo.

Mo was eyeing her suspiciously. "You two _have_ talked about it, right?"

"Oh, of course." Olivia said unconvincingly, playing with the hem of the table cloth.

"Olivia." Mo said with a knowing tone. Olivia took one look at her and immediately gave up.

"Okay, no. Well, not really. We've never sat down and talked about it, but it has come up in conversation once or twice."

"Olivia! You two are perfect for each other! And I _know_ you love each other." Olivia smiled at this. "So what better to express it than marriage?"

Olivia sighed. "Look, I get it. We've been together so long, why not get married?" Mo nodded in agreement. Olivia looked her in the eyes. "It's just…not the right time. I mean, he and I are just getting somewhere in our careers. And he's almost always tired when he comes home. I don't know, I just don't feel it right now."

"But you will someday, right?"

"Oh, I'm sure I will someday. But that someday is in the future, probably distant. Most likely distant."

"But Olivia! There's no better time than the present!"

"Okay, you don't know it. But you are marriage high right now, Mo. So of course you want everyone to get married to each other!"

Mo looked away. "Yeah, probably. But you know me, when I'm not marriage high. And you and I both know that love is the most powerful thing in the world."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that me and Wen should just drop everything and make a lifelong commitment to each other!"

Mo then gasped, startling Olivia slightly. "You guys aren't breaking up, are you?" Mo asked with worry in her eyes.

Olivia just stared at her, before dropping her head down onto the table. She then lifted it again. "Waiter, I'll have another champagne!"

**Yay! Another chapter! Haha :)**

**Again, so sorry for the LONG wait! Won't happen again, I promise! :P**

**Read&review! :3**


End file.
